


Say So

by missingsiblings



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, hand holding gone wrong gone emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingsiblings/pseuds/missingsiblings
Summary: A short drabble where Byakuya has his future read for him by his future wife.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Say So

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sap. and i write drabbles for these two a lot but this time i actually completed one!! yahoo for me. expect more fic of these two to come.

“If you would like, I can read your palm.” Hisana offered.

“Read my palm…?” Byakuya repeated skeptically. 

“Yeah, it’s a fairly popular pastime in the Rukongai. Some say it’s an ancient art and others just treat it like a game. It always helped me make a fair living.” She said with a shrug. “My customers always thought I was pretty good. I can teach you how to read them if you like Lord Kuchiki.”

“... Alright.” He said reluctantly, offering out his hand to Hisana.

“Forgive me if I’m a little rusty at this.” Hisana said with a nervous smile. She gingerly took his hand into her own smaller ones, her face with a renewed focus as she inspected and ran her fingers gently down Byakuya’s palm. His hands were calloused from hours of training, more accustomed to gripping the Senbonzakura than any proper maintenance. She seemed to scarcely notice, her own scarred hands inspecting his carefully, as though they were delicate and fragile. Despite himself, he felt a blush form on his cheeks, the intimacy and closeness of it all made him feel… something. He wasn’t sure what yet, but it was certainly something.

“We start with the easiest, your life line. It’s this one here, that runs around your thumb.” Hisana said. “A lot of people are most concerned with this line.”

“Understandably so.” 

“Some people just try to use it to tell their future, but it can also tell you a lot about a person's past. Like here I can tell from how the grooves are almost a straight line, that you had a very rigid upbringing. No uncertainty about who you are or who you would be. That doesn’t mean it was easy though, the fact that it starts quite high up suggests a great loss when you were young. Uhm...” She glanced up at Byakuya, as though trying to check how much she was allowed to probe into his personal life, but as always, his face told very little. He didn’t yank his hand out of her grasp and demand her to leave though, so she assumed he must have been okay with whatever she was doing, so she continued. “I can also see that because it’s quite a long line, you’ll live a long life. But from the grooves that run out of this line, there’s a few that run down, so it won’t be steady and calm. You’ll face many difficult trials and tribulations.” She said. 

“Is that so?” He asked, his voice giving nearly nothing away as to whether what she said shocked him or not. 

“It’s not terribly specific with the life line I’m afraid. I can’t say what or when or how it’ll happen. A little lame I know.” She tried with a nervous smile. “Now the next one, is the money line, which goes through here.” She said tapping near his pinkie. “Just under this finger, it’s faint but there. Not a lot of people even have one, but the fact that it’s there means you’ll be wealthy.”

“Did I need to be told that?” Byakuya asked, somewhat amused. 

“Hey, you never know! Life is strange Lord Kuchiki, things that are here one day can be dashed the next.” She said grinning. “The line that runs here across your middle, that's your head line. It tells you a lot about the way someone thinks and what kind of person they are. Yours here, can tell me… you’re very intelligent. Honour bound and quiet. You always think before you act. That’s actually quite rare. See how it’s a double line?” She said, pointing out the lines to Byakuya. He peered down at his palm, trying to discern just exactly how she could pull any sort of information just from the folds on someone's hand. “Ah but this one here, it curves down towards the end. That means you're stubborn, and think too highly of yourself.” 

Byakuya glanced up at her eyebrows raised, to catch her flushed red with embarrassment, realising what she just said could easily be taken as a thinly veiled insult. “I mean uh—! It’s not always a negative thing you know!” She said laughing nervously, and clearing her throat. “B-but look here, at how the smaller grooves branch up, close to your heart line. That means once you’ve set your heart on something, you will stop at nothing to get it.” 

“My heart line?”

Hisana nodded. “Your heart line.” She repeated, swallowing down any pride of flair of jealousy and unhappiness at the thought of reading Byakuya’s love life. It was foolish of course, downright childish even, she knew that. He was the young heir to one of the most successful lineages in the entire Soul Society. Not to mention, exceptionally handsome and kind too. It would make sense that he would marry someday. Even knowing that, Hisana couldn’t help the way her heart sank at the prospect of telling his marriage to another noble woman. She cleared her throat and perked up, deciding to instead focus as closely as she could to the simple facts and methodical nature of reading the palm. “This one runs all the way from your middle finger, dips down and goes out towards your pinkie.” She explained carefully. “It can even be thought of as your love line.”

“What does it say?” Byakuya asked, not out of any real curiosity, but to simply observe Hisana more closely in her intense focus. 

“There’s a lot it says, for one I can see that you’ll definitely marry.” She said, artfully hiding any disappointment in her voice, leaning in more closely to show Byakuya’s exactly what she meant. Byakuya found it difficult to focus however, his eyes lingering on her face, noticing the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, the way her dark lashes framed her purple eyes, the way she bit her lip when deep in thought, how if he looked closely enough, he could see the tiniest amounts of freckles forming along her nose. All these little details he’d noted before but never thought to appreciate or consider in any manner. Why couldn’t he pull his eyes away from her now? 

“See how the line curves upwards?” She continued, oblivious to his staring. “That means a happy marriage, one for love. There’s some disruption along the middle of your loveline, instead of a clean line, it’s chained, but that’s not a bad thing! That means it’s an eternal long lasting bond. The chain trails off towards the end, which shows that you’ll have some difficulty, not from within, but from outside forces. From the smaller lines that branch out from this one I can see some traits… she’ll be beautiful, and kind, and sweet. All good traits for a wife right?” Hisana asked, glancing up at Byakuya with a smile that made something in his chest ache and rendered him breathless for a short moment. 

‘ _ Ah… so that’s what it is _ .’ Byakuya thought in silent realisation. ‘ _ It’s her. _ ’

“...Yes I suppose.” He said quietly. When she released his hand, he felt as though he had been burned, still feeling the soft imprints of her fingers against his. She looked out to the skyline and gasped. 

“I’ve been so distracted, it’s almost sunset already!” Hisana exclaimed, knocking her forehead. “I need to get back to my quarters, I hope I gave you some clarity, Lord Kuchiki.” She said with a deep bow. 


End file.
